Fine, Fine Line
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: Olivia comes back from being under cover, and sees Elliot kissing Dani. SongFic for Fine, Fine line From Avenue Q. Set during 'Underbelly'. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Law & Order: SVU, the characters, or the lyrics.

* * *

****Liv POV

* * *

I just got back from being under cover. I feel so bad that I just left Elliot like that, but I had no choice. I almost blew my cover because I missed him so much. Oh Shit! I only have a half hour to get there and I haven't even left! I still have to get a taxi!**

Wow, I wonder what I'm going to say to him when I get there?

What's he going to say to me?

Thank god the taxi got here fast.

Oh crap I'm so nervous to see everyone!

Oh my god I'm already here? Wow that seemed faster than I remember, maybe it's because when I was under cover in Oregon it took longer to get everywhere.

Well I better got tell Cragen that I'm back and get me and Elliot's new Assignment, but I think I'll talk to Elliot first.

When I got up to the 1-6 I walked over to put my stuff in my locker and who do I see but Elliot and some ugly frizzy haired chick with their tongues down each other's throats.

"What the hell?!" I said aloud not meaning to.

"Liv! it's not what it looks like!" Elliot said as he pulled away from her startled.

By the looks of it, when he moved away it startled her too, haha.

"Bull shit Elliot!"

"Come on Liv," he said as he tried to grab my arm.

"Maybe I should have kept working at computer crimes!"

_There's a Fine, Fine Line,_

_Between a Lover and a Friend._

"You can't lie to me Elliot, I know your not just friends with her, friends don't kiss like that."

_There's a Fine, Fine Line,_

_Between reality, and pretend._

"You can't fool me anymore."

_And you never know 'till you reach the top,_

_If it was worth the up hill climb,_

_There's a Fine, Fine Line,_

_Between Love and a waste of your time._

"All of this was just a waste of time, I cared about you but all of it was useless."

"Liv it's not like that at all, it was just a fling." He said to me."

"Don't you Liv me Elliot!"

_There's a Fine, Fine Line,_

_Between a fairytale and a lie._

"Don't even try to lie to me Elliot!"

_And there's a Fine, Fine Line,_

_Between you're wonderful and good-bye._

"Come on Liv, I love you, you're wonderful." Elliot pleaded to me.

"Elliot if I was so wonderful you wouldn't have done that. We're over!"

_I guess if some one doesn't love you back,_

_it isn't such a crime,_

_but there's a Fine, Fine Line,_

_Between love and a waste of time._

"If you didn't really love me you should have just told me instead of wasting my time."

_And I don't have the time,_

_To waste on you anymore._

"I'm through messing around with you, I need someone who truly cares about me."

_I don't think you even know,_

_what you're looking for._

"You need to make up your mind who you really want Elliot!"

"Liv I want you!" He said as that chick made a face behind him.

_For my own sanity,_

_I've gotta close the door,_

_and walk away._

"Liv come on don't leave please." He started yelling after me as I walked away towards Cragen's office.

_There's a Fine, Fine Line,_

_Between together, and not._

I guess we're never going to be together now.

_And there's a Fine, Fine Line,_

_Between what you wanted,_

_and what you got._

I really was hoping to be with Elliot, but he has that stupid chick! Man I could kill her! And I get no one!

_You gotta go after the things you want,_

_While you're still in your prime._

Well if he really wanted me he would have made a real move, instead of all those little hints he always made.

_There's a Fine, Fine Line,_

_Between love and a waste of time._

I don't know why I wasted my time with him.

"Hey Liv," Cragen said looking happy to see me when I walked into his office. "You're back."

"Hi," I said feeling bad for what I was about to do. "I want to move permanently back to Computer Crimes."

"Why Liv?" He asked looking much less happy after all he does think of me as a daughter. "Is it Dani?"

I guess if that's that stupid bimbo's name. "It's a long story, but yeah you could say that."

"You might want to tell Elliot so he doesn't go crazy on me like last time." he said trying to look like he was happy for me, but I could see right though his smile, and I think he knows that.

"It's already taken care of," I said, but I don't think he'll mind if I'm gone anyway. Cragen signed my transfer slip and handed it to me.

"Make sure you visit some time." He said sincerely.

"Will do Cap." I said as I headed to the computer crimes unit.

"Olivia?" My old boss said as he saw me when I got there. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to sex crimes?"

"I did, then I got dragged undercover, but the assigned me the wrong group to join, now I'm back and I decided to come back here" I explained to him.

"We still haven't replaced your spot from last time, but I guess we don't have to now." He said smiling.

"When can I start?" I said hoping I could start today because it might help me get my mind off things.

"You can start right now."

"Thanks." I said.

* * *

_THE END! Please R&R._


End file.
